


All His Fault

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A very pregnant Rose has a rough moment.Inspired by the dialogue prompt:"This is all your fault.""I hope so."





	All His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Rose reclined on the sofa, exhausted from working at Torchwood all day. Though she was confined to desk duty, it still wore her out. She looked down at her bulging belly. Peering over it, she frowned at her throbbing, swollen ankles. She grabbed the half-empty carton of vanilla ice cream from the coffee table. Suddenly, she began to cry.

John had been watching from the doorway, marveling at his wife’s beauty. Even in the third trimester of her pregnancy, she was still the most gorgeous being he had ever laid eyes on. He rushed into the room to console her when he heard her cry.

He sat on the end of the couch and pulled her feet into his lap. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Work is boring and my feet hurt and I’m fat and the ice cream is almost gone!” she sobbed.

He began to massage her feet. “You’ll be back in the field in a month or two. You’re not fat… you’re pregnant. And you’re beautiful, Rose,” he said sincerely, “Plus, there’s more ice cream in the freezer.”

Rose huffed. She wasn’t in the mood for his sweet words. “This is all your fault!”

John grinned and half-laughed in self-satisfaction. “Well, I certainly hope so.”

A hint of a smile appeared on her face, and she playfully threw the nearby pillow at him. “Shut up.”


End file.
